


Can I make a request?

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another crackship, but they're so cute, happy birthday azul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: Deuce has been preparing this for a week, actually. It's something very simple. Give his gift to Azul, since he doesn't believe the octopus would want to spend a day like his birthday with him. They aren't that close. And surely the Leech twins or Idia are better companies for Azul than him.So when the day came, Deuce went to look for Azul, with his gift in his arms. Gladly, he was lucky enough to find him walking through the campus. And what was better: without Jade and Floyd around."Ashengrotto-senpai!"
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Deuce Spade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can I make a request?

**Author's Note:**

> Second one-shot I prepared for Azul's birthday! This time azudeu, which is one of my favourite ships from Twisted Wonderland.
> 
> I hope you like it! Kudos and comments appreciated!

Deuce has been preparing this for a week, actually. It's something very simple. Give his gift to Azul, since he doesn't believe the octopus would want to spend a day like his birthday with him. They aren't that close. And surely the Leech twins or Idia are better companies for Azul than him.

So when the day came, Deuce went to look for Azul, with his gift in his arms. Gladly, he was lucky enough to find him walking through the campus. And what was better: without Jade and Floyd around.

"Ashengrotto-senpai!"

Deuce called out for his name, hoping to make the Octavinelle's dorm head stop. When he saw Azul turning around and looking at him, the first year felt his nerves growing.

"H-Here! Happy birthday!"

Azul raised a brow and took the gift in his hands. Unwrapping it to see what the paper hid, eyes widened in surprise, yet lit up in excitement. Deuce had got him an encyclopedic kind of book about the Rose Kingdom. It was perfect if he wished to know more about the place.

"Thank you very much, Deuce-san."

"You're very welcome, Ashengrotto-senpai! I hope you like it and you spend a good day today!"

"I appreciate it." Azul pushed up his glasses with his free hand, a smile forming in his lips. "Deuce-san, since it's my birthday, could I make a request from you?"

"A request? What is it?"

"Go out with me, this evening. You may call it a date."

"A d-d-date?! I-If Ashengrotto-senpai wants that, t-then I'll accept!"

"Very well. I'll be waiting for you at 8 in Octavinelle."

"I'll see you there!"

When the first year left, an amused chuckle was heard nearby, though only Azul could hear it. "You got what you wanted, hm?" One of the Leech twins, more specifically Jade, appeared to be next to Azul. Floyd soon joining him.

"Is Azul happy?"

"I am. I was lucky that he came to me. Isn't he an adorable kohai? I can't wait for this evening."

* * * * *

The rest of the day, Deuce felt all nervous. After all, it was the first time he'd go on a date. And it was with Azul Ashengrotto, the day of his birthday. How could he not be nervous? Azul was... pretty. Even if he still could be a little intimidating, in a sense. But apart from that he also felt so much respect towards the dorm head.

Azul was amazing.

And the fact they had things in common? Like wanting to leave their pasts behind. It made him want to support him, and know him better.

When classes were over, he rushed to Heartslabyul and started preparing himself for the date. But nothing convinced him? What should he do? Maybe... he could ask Cater for help?

"Diamond-senpai, are you busy? I need... some help."

"Deuce-chan? You look so nervous. That isn't for seeing Cay-kun, right?"

"N-No... I actually... please, help me. I have a date and..."

Ah, he _really_ was so nervous. He couldn't even talk to Cater normally?! What was wrong with him?

"Say no more, Cay-kun will help!"

That said, Cater grabbed Deuce by the wrist and made him sit down on one of the chairs in him room. Green eyes observed the first year, frowning. There was much to do. While he worked on Deuce, he decided to break the silence with some chit-chat.

"When is the date?"

"At 8, in Octavinelle."

"We still have time. So, who's the lucky one?"

"Ashengrotto-senpai asked me for a date, since it was his birthday."

"Azul-chan? Well, I can't blame him. Deuce-chan is an adorable kohai, after all!"

"I-I'm not adorable!"

"You totally are!" Cater laughed, amused. "Did Azul-chan see you blushing? I bet you blushed when he asked him out! How cute~"

"Diamond-senpai, this is not funny!"

"Hai, hai ~"

After a while, Cater stopped and looked at Deuce with a wide grin. "Tada! Deuce-chan is ready for his date!" He even showed Deuce a mirror so he could look at himself better.

"Diamond-senpai, thank you so much! I hope Ashengrotto-senpai will like this."

"Azul-chan will _adore_ you. Now go to that date and have fun!"

Nodding his head, Deuce left Heartslabyul to head to Octavinelle. Ah, he _really_ was so nervous... But only some minutes were left before the clock hit the time they agreed to meet, so he rushed to go through the mirror. Nerves grew when the first thing he saw upon arriving to Octavinelle was Azul in his birthday outfit. It really suited him, and he could already feel his cheeks warm.

"H-Happy birthday, Ashengrotto-senpai. I-It really suits you. You look v-very good." _Damn_ , could he stop stuttering? But he couldn't help it, less so when Azul was looking at him with such a gentle look and... that smile.

"Welcome, Deuce-san. I'm glad you like it. You also look quite good yourself." The last sentence was a whisper to Deuce's ear, having got close enough to do that.

This earned a shiver from Deuce. This had barely started and he felt like this? He only hoped the nerves didn't ruin anything. But he wasn't sure of it, with how fast his heart was beating.

"I closed Mostro Lounge for today specially for the occasion. Besides, Jade and Floyd insisted we should have a break today for my birthday. I hope you'd like to join me for some cake?"

Azul didn't even wait for the freshman's reply, already grabbing his hand to lead him to one of the couches from the lounge and sitting him there. Deuce looked up at Azul and nodded, now sitting next to him.

"I'm actually surprised you invited me. I thought you'd prefer to spend the day with Shroud-senpai or the twins."

"I did spend some of the day with them, but I also wanted to spend some time with you. I like you, and besides... You kind of understand me, right? I could see that, after I overblotted."

Not a really fond memory, his overblot. But it had made him lay his eyes on Deuce.

After being brought the cake, Azul tried a bit of it, humming in delight. But then, attention drifted to Deuce. "Open your mouth, Deuce-san."

"E-Eh?" Deuce was... confused. But he obeyed anyway and opened his mouth. A bright blush grew on his face when Azul fed him some cake. "I-It's very good."

"Is it? I'm glad. I must say it tastes even better with such a good company."

Deuce timidly nodded, and continued eating his cake. When he was done, he let his back rest against the couch, leaning a little against Azul. Ah, he hoped he didn't mind this much... That was―until Azul stood up and led him to his room. Then the leader took a seat on his bed and pulled him close, sitting him on his lap. Deuce wasn't expecting this―and his face, _once again_ , got all red.

"You're so adorable." Azul whispered, a hand reaching up to stroke the first year's cheek. Seriously, how could Deuce be so adorable? He was such a good guy, too. He definitely made Azul want to spoil him. "Can I make another request, Deuce-san?"

"W-What is it?" His voice showed that he was clearly embarrassed, sitting on the dorm head's lap and his cheek being stroked. Though he didn't hate it. In fact, it felt quite nice.

"Kiss me."

"A k-k-kiss?"

Deuce.exe broke. Seriously, now his face could match the red roses from Heartslabyul's garden. At least they were alone in Azul's room but... For the Great Seven, this was so embarrassing. Still, he leaned closer to the octopus' face to peck his lips. "I-Is this fine?"

"It is, but... I want more. Though I won't ask more from you, don't worry."

"I'm not... an expert at this, but... I don't mind if we kiss. I-I mean! I l-like you and..."

God, what was he saying? He was only embarrassing himself more! In the end, he buried his face on the octopus' neck. "S-Sorry, it didn't make much sense. I-I just... I guess the nerves ruin everything, huh."

Deuce couldn't really see his face, but Azul's expression became soft. A hand went to rub Deuce's back, gently embracing the first year. "You don't have to be so nervous. I promise I won't bite you, unless you're into that, fufu~" Fingers ran through Deuce's hair, keeping him there, letting him relax. "I also like you, Deuce. We may not know each other that much but I want to know you more."

"Y-You like me?" Deuce pulled back to look at Azul, feeling weak at the soft expression the other was making.

"That's what I said. You're very cute, and a good guy."

"S-Sorry, I'm just... Surprised Ashengrotto-senpai likes me. But it makes me happy."

"May I kiss you, Deuce?"

"P-Please."

Satisfied, Azul pressed his lips against Deuce's. This time the kiss was longer than the other they shared. But it was soft, so much that it made Deuce feel like in a cloud. It gave him certain warmth that extended through all his body. His stomach was giving him some strange feeling he couldn't describe, but it made him happy.

"I wish I could stay more with Ashengrotto-senpai.. But Rosehearts-ryocho surely will get mad if I'm late."

"Worry not about that. I'll talk with Riddle-san. Please, stay. We can watch films or just talk. I really want you to sleep tonight here."

"If it won't give you trouble, I wouldn't mind staying. Actually, I'd love to. Can we kiss more? I might not be the best but... Ashengrotto-senpai's kisses are nice."

"Well, of course."


End file.
